Braille (Vision x Blind Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: Vision comes across (Y/N) as she is reading a braille book.


The Avengers Facility was certainly something to behold. It was very large and out-of-the-way, possibly designed after the team had hidden out at Clint's farmhouse. You didn't mind it. It meant an easier way to get around, since you weren't living in a tower anymore. You mixing up the plethora of floors always made such unnecessary complications, especially with the way the Avengers tower was built.

There were three floors in the facility, and you would grovel at Tony's feet if he didn't have the impulse to make everything awkward. The facility had many different rooms, but it was better than many different floors. Most of the Avengers and the new recruits lived at the facility, so part of the building was just living quarters. There were bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

You had a hard time getting around, at first, so Steve escorted you everywhere until you had a feel for the new marble floors and where everything was. Once you had everything marked, you were set.

Speaking of marking, your abilities were definitely unique. Even though you were born blind, you had a knack for martial arts and went through life easily being able to fight off bullies. You also had the power to "Mark" people through touch.

This power allowed you to always know where someone or something is, just by touching them. If you laid even a single fingertip on a villain, you would know where they were at all times. You could also revoke the marking, especially when a teammate would want privacy if you shook their hand an hour ago or something.

You also had simple vibrations and enhanced hearing, so you weren't completely useless in a fight.

Everyone's powers were unique, and at times, yours was considered the most valuable.

~

Today was sort of relaxing day for the team, and some of the new recruits had just come out of training for the day with Cap. Falcon, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, and Vision. You had known Sam and Rhodey for a while, considering their constant attendance at Tony's parties.

Wanda and Vision were definitely new. You didn't blame Wanda for being distanced, she was still processing all that happened a few months back. It might take a long time, but you understood that losing a sibling was very hard to cope with. But, Vision, on the other hand, was quite friendly, especially to you.

It might have been the infinity stone, JARVIS, or the way that he never made any startling sounds, but there was something about him that was different. His aura was always calm, collected, and kind. Whenever he was around you, you always felt relieved that he was there.

~

You were sitting down, snuggled up in one of the couches in the living room, reading a book. You were curled up in a fuzzy blanket, the air conditioning of the facility being a little too cold for your taste. You had stuffed yourself in the corner of the furniture, propping the book up on your legs and dragging your fingers upon the braille filled page.

The book you were reading was very beautiful and detailed. You could actually picture things inside your head, and that was quite hard for you. The movement of the characters, and what you thought they looked like were so vivid in your head. It was comforting to you that someone could write a book this detailed, so that even someone like you had a chance to see.

While you were consumed in your book, another person had entered the room. Because you were preoccupied, (and the fact that this person hardly made any sound when they walked) you didn't exactly notice them until they sat down. Closing your book and holding a finger inside as a bookmark, you threw the blanket off your body and onto the floor somewhere, maneuvering so you could sit normally on the couch, and you felt quite startled.

But, that didn't last for very long. That one feeling that was smooth, content and calm nulled what you had felt just now. You knew in a matter of seconds that Vision had joined you.

You had grown quite close to the android, and some nights you would spend lying awake, just thinking about him. You wondered if he felt love, because recently, you had started to feel love towards him.

"Uh…. hello, Vision." You greet, awkwardly, keeping your hands in your lap and deciding not to feel around and find out where he was.

"Hello, (y/n)." Was Vision's reply. From the sound of his voice, it seemed that the android had decided to sit right next to you. "What do you have in your hands?" He asked.

You smiled. "It's a book. And here I was thinking you knew everything."

You could feel the light humor in the air. You guessed that Vision had shaken his head. "No.. I don't know everything. I am actually quite pleased that I do not. I think that learning is important, especially when you can learn from others. Gaining perspective is half of what learning is about."

"Well, if you're interested, I can teach you how to read?" You offered, opening up your book again.

"I thought only people with working eyes could read," He replied. He sounded apologetic, so you didn't exactly feel offended by what he said.

"Blind people can read, too. Just in a different way. You see the pages of my book? The pages are indented with something called Braille. It's like a code. Every letter of the alphabet has a different indentation, and the letters can be put into words, just like a real book with the words you're used to." You explain.

"So, how do you read this indented paper?" Vision questioned.

"You run your fingers across the page, and you feel the paper. Here… I'll show you. Give me your hand." You held your free palm towards where you thought Vision was sitting. Your cheeks could have exploded when you felt the coolness and the strange softness of Vision's hand on top of yours. He was so gentle. The air was suddenly filled with your awkwardness. You hoped Vision didn't notice it.

Slowly, you brought Vision's hand over toward your book. "Put your fingers on the page here," you said, starting at the top of the page. You quickly showed him an example of how you would read it and took his hand again. As you slowly slid the android's fingers across the page, you explained the letters. Vision was quiet and you could feel how curious he was, but there was something about him that you felt was different.

"Here is a quotation mark, signaling the start of dialogue. That means a character is about to speak. This letter here, is I, the first letter of the speech. It's only one word in and of itself, as in 'I have an apple'. This word has L, O, V, and E in it, spelling the word love. And the last one here, is Y,O, and U, spelling you. Here is the period, telling you the end of the sentence, and another quotation mark, ending the dialogue." You explain, realizing that you hadn't given Vision any context to your book. Electricity filled the air, and you could tell the android was growing curious of what you had shown him.

Your cheeks lit up again, and you felt Vision's gaze on you. "Is something wrong, (y/n)?" He asked, placing a hand on your cheek. You could feel the coolness of him, and yet also the softness of skin. "Are you sick?"

You laughed quietly. "No. I'm not... " Your chest tightened as he touched you. "It's something I don't think you'd understand."

"What do you mean? Is it related to your book?" Vision asked, not bothering to retreat his hand from your face. You nodded. "I guess you could say that." You say quietly.

"I understand a lot about some things, and yet nothing about others. I think that.. I know how you feel. It was explained to me a while ago by Tony when I started feeling this… tightness in my chest. I… didn't know how to respond to it." He said, moving his hand down from your cheek to your chin.

You smiled sadly. "I feel like I'm making a fool of myself in front of you. I picked the wrong thing to read today."

"No.. you didn't. You are far from a fool, (y/n)." Vision's voice was much softer than it had been before, and his mechanical echo was almost like it never existed. You could feel his aura. Still very sweet, relaxing, yet… excited.

"Might I… gain your permission to... " Vision started, but he stopped. "Kiss me?" You ask quietly, gently grasping Vision's wrist. "Yes… kiss you. May… I?" He asked, and you felt like you could melt at his innocence.

"You may."

Ever so gently, Vision began to lean you forward, with one of his hands still resting on your chin. His other hand took yours, and placed it on his face, so that way you could envision what he looked like. He felt like he had skin, yet it was cool, like metal. There were rises in the crown of his head that were smooth to the touch, and the infinity stone upon his forehead was warm, but it wasn't hot enough to burn you as your fingers trailed past it.

The electricity in the air sparked just as he pressed his lips to yours. You had never felt anything like it. Vision's hand left your chin as he tilted his head, slowly moving his hand down your back, and gently dragging your body closer to his. You welcomed his touch, as he was overwhelmingly gentle.

When you separated, you still did not stop feeling his face. "I'm sorry, but I… I love the way you feel. You're so smooth… it's beautiful." You comment, leaning forward in the hopes that your lips would meet his again.

When Vision kissed you again, you could feel his smile. Both of his hands entangled in your hair, turning his head again to deepen the kiss. This time was a little more intense, but Vision was still very gentle. Your senses were overloading with passion, and you felt at peace.

You didn't know how long you had spent with Vision, embracing him, and entering a makeout session of sorts. You felt butterflies in your stomach the whole time, and the aura of the room was sweet and somehow innocent.

That was until a familiar voice filled the quiet room.

"Vision and (y/n), sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes….. the installation of Vision's reproductive system!"

"TONY!"


End file.
